


Relaxation Techniques

by flickawhip



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inara teaches Kaylee to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Techniques

Kaylee smiles as she lets Inara undress her, guide her to the bed in the shuttle, settle her there and move to kneel over her. She can feel Inara's hands trail over her back. She can feel the tension already beginning to slip away. Inara has always known how to relax her. Still, this is the first time she's accepted a full massage. Inara's hands are warm. She feels herself starting to unwind a little and a small, somewhat throaty moan escapes her, her body turning slowly into jelly. Inara's hands slide down over her back again, then up. She only knows the feel of Inara's touch against her back and yet, as Inara's hands slide under her, then up over her breasts, she arches into her with a mewl. 

Inara smiles, her lips brush Kaylee's ear before she speaks. 

"So... now do you trust my relaxation techniques?"


End file.
